


Guilt

by Ipurr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipurr/pseuds/Ipurr
Summary: *Spoilers For Danganronpa V3 Chapters 1-4 And Panic Attack Trigger Warning*After the conclusion of the 4th trial, Kokichi Ouma goes back to his dorm. Unfortunately, his mask finally breaks and all of his emotions become increasingly overwhelming. He regrets this as the worse person happens to seek him out, looking for answers.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> *crossposted from danganronpa amino*  
Hello! I've been slowly writing this over the last week, and I can't believe that I actually managed to get to 1000+ words! I don't really write often, and I definitely think that I'm way better at art than I am at writing, but this was fun. The panic attack is slightly off of my own experience with it, so I hope that looks ok!
> 
> Also, in every section marked off with "~~~", the person that the story follows switches to either to Kokichi or Shuichi

Kokichi finished his performance by flashing a terrifying look at his remaining fellow classmates. After leaving them with the despair of his actions, he promptly turned around to run back to his room.

His room was a mess as always. Kokichi sighed and stood in the doorway before taking a step forward; however, he took a look towards his whiteboard and then immediately froze. His eyes had landed on a picture of the late Gonta Gokuhara; furthermore, the gentle giant that had been glad to call he, the infamous Kokichi Ouma, his friend.

Kokichi fell to his knees, causing the door behind him to shut. He brought both hands to his face as he, for the first time since the recent execution, realized that Gonta was gone now too.

Rantaro and Kaede: They were plagued by unfortunate circumstances, yet both pledged to help everyone...

Ryoma and Kirumi: One was cruelly sacrificed for the other's greater cause.

Angie, Tenko, and Korekiyo: She walked in at the wrong time and was promptly stripped of her life, yet the killer soon took the life of another unsuspecting victim.

Miu and Gonta:...To protect everyone...to protect Kokichi, H-he did...he did what he had to...

Kokichi found that his breathing unknowingly sped up as his thoughts did. He tried to calm down, bringing his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, and leaning against the closed door. He knew that he couldn't-t...s-stay h-here l-like t-thi-thi-

His breathing had only gotten faster as tears slipped down his cheeks and he held his aching chest.

'I c-can't aff-afford to be this v-vulnerable' he thought as a clear, certain voice belonging to his beloved echoed into his thoughts:

"You're alone, Kokichi, and you always will be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shuichi made his way to his dorm. He wanted nothing but to sleep and to forget all that had transpired today...

But he knew he couldn't.

Deep down he knew that forgetting wasn't a luxury in this hopeless situation. He knew that they all needed to be on their toes, especially since an enemy had been recently revealed.

Kokichi Ouma...

From the beginning, he'd immediately been a problem child. He was someone the group thought would never grow up. At every trial, he proved them wrong by steering them towards the right answer n his own twisted way. But after the fourth execution....

He's finally shown his true colors. He's finally proved that he's too smart for his own good. And most importantly...

Kokichi has proven that he has no chance of redemption.

Shuichi continued to tell himself that as he suddenly turned tail and marched up to Kokichi's dorm instead of his own. He would go in and give him a piece of his mind, and he wouldn't leave until he got closure. Until Kokichi tells him the truth...

That's what Kaede would have wanted, so...why is he frozen in place outside of the door to the truth?

Finally working up the courage to open it, he placed his hand onto the door and froze yet again at a strange sound. It sounds like sobbing...but this is Kokichi's room. He could be faking because he knew Shuichi has been standing here, there was no way that this isn't a prank.

With a slightly irritated expression, he finally pushed open the door and...

Thud!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd fallen.

And not metaphorically this time.

He, Kokichi Ouma, the great and mighty Supreme leader, was currently sprawled out onto the floor. His head was pounding, which seemed to be a familiar reoccurrence.

He vaguely sensed something or someone quickly rushing over to him; however, he didn't acknowledge it. All he could think about is that he was done for, and indirect correspondence, his plan as well.

His eyes widened in realization and dismay. His actions of sacrificing Gonta and Miu had been in vain...Gonta died for no reason.

Kokichi's breath sped up as he stiffly stared at the floor in disbelief; however, he didn't realize that someone decided to push him up. He just hugged his knees again and whimpered out apology after apology.

"I'm sorry I-I'm sorry I-I'm s-sorry I'm s-so s-sorry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi stared in disbelief as the Ultimate Supreme Leader's muttering and crying became more and more broken every second.

The detective didn't know what to do.

And he definitely didn't know whether or not he should call Kokichi out on this insensitive prank.

Because that's all it is...

Just another one of Kokichi's lies.

No matter what Shuichi tried to do to convince himself that it was a prank, he knew it wasn't; this seemed too real to be a lie.

The blood dripping from Kokichi's dark, messy hair.... and his feeble trembling..It convinced Shuichi that this was indeed an urgent matter.

Looking down at Kokichi, he suddenly and slowly began to crouch next to him, letting out a sigh and thinking to himself,

'No one could ever be that good of an actor, not even Kokichi'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand gently landed on Kokichi's shoulder, but it was sudden enough to snap him away from his own thoughts for a moment. He looked up blinking the tears out of his eyes; however, it barely helped because of how dizzy he suddenly felt.

A pink substance dripped onto his current outfit, staining it.

...Oh...

Kokichi laughed bitterly as he realized that he'd fallen on his head again. He really was helpless.

Hearing a faint voice speaking next to him, he quickly looked over to his soon-to-be killer, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Kokichi...?"

His eyes widened at the voice of Shuichi Saihara. There was no way.... he must have hit his head pretty hard to be imagining things that definitely aren't there.

But he chose to respond anyway.

"Oh, hi Shuichi!" Kokichi exclaimed, as energetically as ever. It was as if he thought that would salvage his reputation, but unfortunately for Kokichi, Shuichi seems to be very keen on figuring him out

That's why, when Kokichi says this, Shuichi's stare doesn't turn into one of disgust.

The detective looked concerned and...scared.

He then looked Kokichi straight in the eyes. "...Why did you do it?"

Kokichi pretended not to understand, "Do what?"

"Kokichi, this is serious. I need you to answer truthfully for once"

Upon hearing this, the person in question gave a bitter laugh.

So, Shuichi did take his advice:

"If you're planning to expose a liar, then you have to corner them psychologically..."

At this point, Kokichi knew he couldn't win. The plan had been ruined, and, alongside that fact, Shuichi is probably here to kill him as well. There was also a thick pounding in his head that let him know that, sadly, he wasn't as quick-witted as usual.

And with that, he finally gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too out of character! I ended it off there because I figured that it's a great place to end this. If I ever wanted to continue farther with this, the ending leaves an opening, while also closing it off quite nicely.  
I would love criticism as well! <3


End file.
